October 10
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: He hated his birthday for it always reminded him that he wasn't related to the man he respected and loved deeply. A birthday fic for Xanxus! Happy belated birthday to him! [One Shot] [Complete]


**Title : October 10  
><strong>

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : He hated his birthday for it always reminded him that he wasn't related to the man he respected and loved deeply. A birthday fic for Xanxus! Happy belated birthday to him!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Warning : Slight OOC.**

**Rating : T.**

**A/N : Hello there! I know it's one week late for Xanxus' birthday, but I was having a exam till yesterday so I could only post this now. T^T But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>October 10.<p>

It seems to be a normal day to anyone. But for the Varia boss, who has two tens in his name, it was different, because his birthday fell on that particular day.

And it happened to be today.

Xanxus doesn't like his birthday. Because it always reminded him that he isn't related to Nono. He isn't Nono's child.

He hated celebrating it as well. Probably due to no one celebrating it. But deep down in his heart, he did want to celebrate it. Especially with that special someone.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

* * *

><p>"Young master Xanxus, would you like to eat your dinner now?" A maid asked the raven that was sitting at the dining table.<p>

"No." The raven haired child crossed his arms and replied. He looked irritated as there was a scowl on his face.

"But it's late alre-" The maids tried to persuade him.

"I said no!" The raven yelled and his scowl deepened.

The maids and butler was flustered. But they couldn't do anything. Xanxus had a bad temper even when he was young. Though he was more obedient than he was when he grew up, but for children his age, he was more mature, scarier and always carries a scowl on his face. The maids had troubles understanding him too especially when Nono isn't home.

"Haha~ Xanxus, creating problems for the maids again?" A cheerful voice rang.

"Hmph!" The scowl on the child's face deepened when he saw who it was.

"A-Ah, Signore. Iemitsu!" The maids stuttered.

"So what's wrong this time?" He went and took a seat beside Xanxus.

"Young master doesn't want to eat his dinner." The maid explained.

"Hmm...It's fine, you can serve dinner now."

The maids walked out of the room with quick steps.

"I don't want to eat yet! Go away old man!" Xanxus yelled at Iemitsu.

"That hurts you know?! I'm not old!" Iemitsu retorted. "Are you waiting for Nono?" His expression softened when he asked.

The raven haired child flinched slightly. He turned his face away to hide his embarrassment. Iemitsu smiled slightly at the child's action.

At this time, the food was placed in front of the both of them by the maids. It was a sumptuous dinner for it was Xanxus' birthday after all.

"Nono said he's too busy today and he might not make it home."

"..." The raven said nothing as he started eating, starting from the lamb meat he loved the most. He was trying to act like he doesn't care.

But anyone could see through him. He was sad and disappointed.

"He had no choice too, Xanxus." Iemitsu added with a sad tone. "Nono told me to pass a message. He said Happy Birthday and he's really sorry."

"...Hmph." The raven ate his meat without caring what the blonde just said.

"Oh well, at least I'm here, right? Happy Birthday!" He ruffled the raven's hair. "Here's a present for you!"

"I don't want it." Xanxus said coldly as he stood up and walked away.

"Geez, that kid. He should just be honest and say he misses his father." The blonde scratched the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu pestered Xanxus for the whole night and even tried to cut the birthday cake with him. But all Xanxus did was lying on the couch lazily, never answering to any of the questions Iemitsu asked or responding to what Iemitsu said.<p>

Iemitsu sighed. He didn't like how Xanxus was acting. He was sad to see him that way too. He had known Xanxus ever since he was accepted by Nono.

Xanxus was given by his mother by Nono. But shortly after that, Xanxus witnessed his mother killed in front of him. It must have been a trauma. And he wasn't or treated nicely as well.

He never felt love.

When he started living with Nono, he always remained silent, eyes full of pain and sadness, yet he never said anything. He wouldn't open up to anyone.

But soon, Nono showed how much and how deeply he cared and loved him, Xanxus' cold heart was melted by Nono.

He started opening up to him. And he came to like him, acknowledging him as his father.

As day passed by, he started showing his love. It was rare and sometimes he used the wrong way, but Nono was happy.

Happy that the child who used to be emotionless and detached had changed.

Iemitsu stood up and walked nearer to the child.

He realized he had fallen asleep. Xanxus' face was peaceful and somewhat innocent like how normal children should be.

He took the blanket that was on the other couch and covered him.

"Iemitsu." A gentle voice rang from behind Iemitsu.

"Ah, Nono!" Iemitsu looked up immediately. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it home today?" He asked in a small voice, not wanting to wake Xanxus up.

"The meeting ended earlier than I expected." Timoteo took off his coat and smiled slightly at the blonde. "Thank you for accompany him."

"No problem."

He walked nearer and saw the sleeping child on the couch. His smile grew wider and he patted his head lightly.

He glanced at the clock. It was 7 minutes to twelve. He leaned down closer and kissed Xanxus' forehead, whispering to him although no one heard it.

"Buon Compleanno, Xanxus."

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback end~<em>

* * *

><p>His cell phone rang. The annoying ringtone woke him up. He didn't bother looking to see who called.<p>

"What the fuck do you want?!" He yelled with both eyes still closed.

"Buon compleanno , Xanxus." A voice came from the other side of the phone. It was a voice Xanxus recognized immediately. He could hear the gentleness and comforting effect of the voice.

"..." The raven was caught in surprise. His sleepiness was gone immediately when he heard his voice.

"I just wanted you to know, Xanxus. Even though you aren't related to me, you will always stay my child, now and forever." Nono continued.

"…" Xanxus remained quiet, not uttering a single word.

"Ti amo, my dear child."

"...Go back to your work, stupid geezer." The raven said as he disconnected the call. He threw the cell phone away before burying his head back into the pillow, resuming his sleep.

There was a smile on Xanxus' face and it was like that of an innocent child. It was small, but it definitely was there.

It was a smile purely out of happiness.

For once, he didn't hate his birthday.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Translation<strong>

Buon Compleanno = Happy Birthday

Ti amo = I love you

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review so I can know your thoughts! ^^**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
